Cold Metal, Warm Heart
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: The Alphans encounter a race they have met before but are they really all they thought them to be and is there something more dangerous among them than they have ever encountered before? Season 2 friendly
1. Chapter 1

Cold Metal, Warm Heart

In the darkness of a room with no furniture save for a chair propped up against a wall, something stirred. Its movements were metallic yet it was organic, a thing of flesh, bone and blood. Its cool eyes wakened to an image painted across its retinas. Something was coming, coming close to them from where it didn't yet know. All it could tell was that it was alien. A structure unlike any other it had encountered before, an oddity that deserved exploration. With a slight movement of its hand it changed the course of its wandering home to intercept this curiosity. Whether the emotion was simulated or real it had a desire to be within proper scanner range in as short time as possible. It would decide then if taking a further look was absolutely necessary.

Command Centre hummed to its usual tune; printouts spewing from printers and buttons beeping. Banter between two of its most lively of occupants was rife amongst the bustle, a welcome distraction during tasks without which had a good chance of being monotonous. No one dared take their attention from their work completely but still kept a good degree of it fixed upon the current conversation, one that centred around one of the most talked about issues, the state of Tony's beer.

"We've been in space three years and you think he would have come up with a decent brew by now," Alan shot during a pause in the proceedings caused by one of his pilots seeking his attention.

Tony looked up from his paperwork, "I might still yet. Besides, I'd like to see you do any better, Pilot."

"Oh please don't encourage him, Tony. It's bad enough having you trying to poison us without another one joining in." Maya chimed in a broad smile highlighting her exotic features.

"Don't worry, Maya, I'm too busy doing my job to waste time doing that." Alan replied casting a glance in Tony's direction.

"If you did your job you'd be down with the Eagles in the piloting section, Pilot. And for your information I do my job too, I can't help it if everyone's behaving themselves."

It seemed as if Tony had spoken too soon when his Commlock beeped and alerted him to a situation in one of the recreation rooms. Pushing back his chair he quickly waved his Commlock in Alan's direction with a brisk nod and an 'I told you so' smile before heading to where he was needed.

Alan looked at Maya and shrugged before turning back to his interrupted task, a chuckle lifting his shoulders a second time before silence dominated the room once more and the song of Command Centre once again filled the ears of its occupants.

A rapid beeping from Maya's console distorted the sound and attracted everyone's attention and they were eager to know what it was. Something had been picked up by the scanners, the first something in a long time of floating through a quiet area of space.

No one's attention was drawn more intensely than Commander Koenig's.

"What is it, Maya?" Sounded the rough yet strangely calming tones of the Commander, "What's out there?"

Maya punched buttons rapidly and answered within a short time, "A vessel of some kind. I can't get anything more detailed yet. It's just on the edge of our sensors and I don't think it's going to come much closer. From what I can tell it's deliberately keeping its distance."

"Whoever's in there obviously doesn't want to be scanned. Let's hope they're willing to be contacted though. Sahn, see if you can raise them."

With a small nod the communications operative began signalling the mysterious vessel beyond them.

Apprehension was tenable in the air as her voice filled the void of anticipation as everyone in the room awaited an answer. None of them knew what was out there whether it be friend or foe, many times in the past they had been tricked into believing some of their worst enemies as friends only to be attacked and betrayed. Benevolence in space it seemed held nowhere near as much currency as it did on their home planet.

Relay after relay of the standard greeting to other dwellers in space seemed to bounce off an invisible wall as Sahn tried to get through to the shadow looming over them. She knew there was a chance that they were too far away to pick up her signal but she still continued nonetheless, she would carry on until she was told to cease.

After several more minutes Sahn was beginning to feel despondent at the un-grown fruits of her ceaseless labour when something unexpected happened, a signal was returned from the ship she was trying to reach. At Commander Koenig's order she patched it onto the screen.

What the eyes of those in Command Centre saw shocked and surprised them.


	2. Chapter 2

No one had moved since the Big Screen had flared into life. Surprise held their eyes riveted to what it displayed, shock forbade them from movement. It seemed to them as if even the computer had paused in its motions. At the sight of what now confronted everyone on the Base able to see a screen whether it be fixed to a wall in their quarters or on each side of the Commposts littered throughout their home the castaway inhabitants on their runaway moon ground to a halt.

A face filled the screen in front of them. It was unfamiliar to all but one but certain features upon this face were not. It was an alien face but not as alien to them as it might have been had they not met Maya on her doomed planet so many months ago for the person looking at them now was Psychon.

Commander Koenig tried to shake himself from the daze the sight of a life form he had never expected to see another of had produced but it would not waver, not after he had looked upon Maya and seen the plethora of emotions playing upon her face like a symphony. Taking his cold blue eyes from his Science Officer he placed them on the face still filling the screen, the same play of emotions drifting across its clean cut features. Looking from one to the other Koenig could see that both Psychons' attentions were solely fixed on one another, their eyes were locked together by a force that seemed to make everything else irrelevant.

As much as it pained Koenig to do so he had to break the spell that had been cast over his Base and the people within it. He had to know what the ship was doing there and what the people within it wanted. To forego protocol after all these years for the sake of one man and his reaction to seeing another of his race would gain him none of the information he desired and could possibly lead to something bad happening.

Clearing his throat, Koenig proceeded. "I'm Commander John Koenig. This is Moonbase Alpha. Who are you?"

For a moment the face on the screen seemed startled at the sudden interruption but it soon recovered itself and broke it's eyes away from Maya's to look upon it's addresser.

"I am Toloes, Son of Mentor." The face replied.

"Son of Mentor?" Koenig questioned in surprise, "That means…you're Maya's brother."

Toloes nodded, a smile briefly closing his eyes. "I am. This ship is the Tomek, we apologise for our silence, Commander but we had to take time to consider."

"Consider what?" Koenig asked, his eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion.

"I notice your weariness, Commander. You must understand that with no protection we must assess every vessel that we come across. Since we left Psychon we have been plagued by the Dorcons, to make definite communication and be within sensor range of everything we meet is a risk we cannot afford to take. We had to be sure that we could return any communication without putting ourselves in danger. There has been enough death here, to withstand more would be a disaster that none could survive."

Koenig could sympathise with Toloes having encountered the Dorcons for himself but he still had questions he wanted answered. "What brings you here?"

"I must admit that it was my curiosity that drove me to change course and approach you. It is not often that a moon is found drifting through space whether it is twinned with a planet or not. I am glad now that the decision was made to return your signals." Toloes' seeming honesty was refreshing to all those that heard his words.

The Commander was silent for a moment. He was torn by considerations of his own. One of the decisions he now had to make was whether or not he allowed closer contact with Toloes.

He had heard Helena speak of Dorzak, another Psychon that had been encountered travelling as a prisoner on a ship that had begged them for help. Even though Dorzak had been alone his people's contact with him had proved disastrous and it was this that made his decision so difficult. Toloes was not alone. He had mentioned the existence of others upon his ship, but even so, Koenig had heard of the trouble one Psychon had caused and even if Toloes came to the Base by himself there was no guarantee that something wouldn't happen.

But there was also Maya to consider. Toloes was her brother, someone she had thought long dead and now he was out there, in a ship they were drifting ever closer to. He couldn't bring himself to send Toloes and his people away. As hard and uncompromising man he was he couldn't take away one last opportunity for Maya to say goodbye if the ship moved on and left her behind. At the same time he couldn't bear the thought that she may choose to go with them. If the time ever came during their encounter with those aboard the Tomek that Maya wished to leave he would let her go but not without a great sense of loss.

Koenig's thoughts were shattered when he heard Toloes address him.

"Perhaps, Commander, some of your people would like to come aboard our vessel and join us for something of a small gathering to celebrate our coming into contact with you and a gesture of our gratitude for taking care of Maya in whatever circumstances brought her to you."

This was something that Koenig had not expected but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. He looked to Maya briefly who nodded excitedly. Having gained her opinion on this invitation he turned back to Toloes with a smile.

"We'd love to. There's someone here who'd very much like to see you." He replied, humour sounding in his tone.

Toloes returned the smile, "Excellent. Please allow us some time to prepare for your arrival. We'll signal you again when we're ready to receive you."

With that Toloes' image disappeared and was replaced with that of the ship.

Despite the warmth of his acceptance of Toloes' invitation Koenig felt a great deal of apprehension, he was taking some of his people to a party hosted by someone he barely knew on a ship they may never leave if the people on board turned nasty.

All he could hope was that everything went smoothly and his people came out of it with their lives and minds in tact.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya wasn't the only one holding her breath as the buzzer sounded to confirm that the boarding tube had successfully connected to the docking point of the Tomek. It seemed to take forever for the airlock door to slide open, revealing what had been hidden behind it. For a moment Koenig allowed himself to feel secure in the fact that he had chosen to bring his laser and rested his hand upon it. He had debated with himself whether or not to bring it but he felt safer knowing that if anything happened that put him and his people at risk he had some means of protecting himself. If questioned on why he came bearing a weapon he would simply tell them that it was a requirement of the organisation he had worked for and a habit he'd found hard to break even so far from Earth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Helena watching him, her eyes travelling to where his hand had seemed reluctant to leave his laser and back to his face. He could tell she didn't necessarily approve but understood his reasons. They'd faced enough threats to know that to trust anything implicitly could be dangerous.

Especially when it came to Psychons.

A slight twinge of anxiety struck Maya as she prepared to take a step forward and breach the small distance between her and what seemed an impossible dream but a placating hand on her shoulder and words whispered softly in her ear from Tony gave her the courage she needed. There was no need for her to fear. Her friends were with her, she wasn't alone.

Toloes smiled widely as from the airlock his sister emerged. His tightly conditioned self control almost escaped him as she approached him, her smile matching his, and he greeted her in the traditional way of their people. He laid his hands palms down on her upwards facing ones and pressed his forehead to hers. She was warm and real. He didn't want to part from her but necessity and grace gave him little alternative and he reluctantly took a step back so he could study her friends as they passed through the airlock and into his ship. Upon their faces he could detect traces of weariness and he didn't miss the way the commander he had spoken to over the view screen took his hand from the weapon he wore in holster about his waist. There was something in the way they studied their surroundings before turning their eyes to him and greeting him with a smile.

"Welcome to the Tomek." Toloes said warmly, spreading his arms wide to indicate his vessel. "I have of course been introduced to Commander Koenig but I'm sorry to say I do not know any of your names." Toloes looked to the two other men and one woman that accompanied his sister.

Taking the lead, Koenig introduced his comrades. Turning to his left he indicated Helena, "This is Doctor Helena Russell; she's our chief medical officer."

"Pleased to meet you," Helena smiled.

"And this is Tony Verdeschi our head of security and Alan Carter our chief pilot." Koenig continued, indicating the two men stood to his right.

"Pleased to meet you," Tony greeted, stepping forward and holding out his hand as the custom of Earth when meeting a new person dictated.

Toloes looked quizzically at the hand being held out to him, unsure of its purpose. "Your hand is empty," He stated simply, his face blank.

Alan chuckled loudly as he stepped forward and composing himself explained, "You shake it, Sport. Like this."

"How curious." Toloes commented as Alan took hold of his hand and shook it. When his hand was released he grasped Tony's hand and mimicked the action he had been shown by Alan. "And this is how you greet people on your planet?"

"It's the most traditional way." Helena clarified, finding her hand being taken and shaken by Toloes.

"Ah, then I shall be sure to use it." Toloes nodded, finishing his round of handshakes with Koenig. Taking a step back from the others, Toloes noticed that two of the four humans seemed to be showing signs of discomfort. Paying heed to it he queried, "Does the light and heat trouble you?"

It was a question that Helena felt awkward answering. On their first meeting with Maya's brother she didn't want to appear rude but as he had sensed their discomfort there was little she could do to avoid it. "It is a little warmer in here than we're used to and the lights are slightly brighter in here than they are on Alpha."

"I shall adjust these things so you are more comfortable." As Helena opened her mouth to protest, Toloes shook his head. "It is no trouble. Matching the atmospheric conditions to those of Alpha."

With a sweep of Toloes' hand the lights rapidly became dimmer and the air around them noticeably cooler. Most of the Alphans jumped involuntarily at the sudden change and though grateful they couldn't comprehend by the standards of their technology how it had been so simple. Only Maya showed no outward sign or reaction to something that to her must have seemed insignificant but Koenig knew her well enough to detect that all did not sit well with his Science officer.


	4. Chapter 4

Toloes didn't fail to notice the uncertain look that crept across his sister's features but chose not to query it in so public a venue. In silent agreement with her he chose to let the matter pass and instead turned his attention back to his other guests. With the adjustments made to the climate they appeared much more comfortable if only physically for some of them. The way the commander kept his steely blue eyes on him did little to sway him even under the intense scrutiny they offered. He thought to answer the scrutiny verbally but the process of transforming thought into action was interrupted by a shout ringing out from further down the corridor. It was followed by another and accompanied by the sound of rushing footsteps.

There was another shout, clearer this time and now obviously Toloes' name. Its tone was one of annoyance and as the owner of the voice rounded a corner Toloes raised his eyes to the ceiling, momentarily aggrieved.

"Toloes! What have you done with the temperature? Why is it so dark in here?" The owner of the voice demanded.

He seemed oblivious to the presence of all but Toloes and the humans amongst the group studied him curiously. He was older than Toloes and well built albeit shorter than their host. His clothes were comprised of flowing robes in a deep green and atop his head was short, thin black hair. From what little they had seen of his face before he had turned his back to them they'd noticed his features were a polar opposite to those of Toloes. Toloes' face was chiselled much like his sister's and his messy hair was dark with a shock of colour running through it. The stranger's face was more rounded and his eyes a paler blue.

Slowly lowering his eyes from the ceiling to look at the man before him, Toloes responded. "I was making things more comfortable for our guests, Uncle Akrantha. If you wish I can have it so wherever you go the climate is normal."

"I do wish it." Akrantha pushed, seemingly ignoring what Toloes had said about guests and still oblivious to the people standing behind him.

Including his niece.

Maya stifled a giggle when she recognised her uncle's condescending tone and where it would inevitably lead. It was a speech she hadn't heard for many many years but it remained completely fresh in her mind and the large interval since she had last heard it did little to diminish the accuracy with which she mimed the words he said as he spoke them much to the amusement of her friends and her brother who was trying to keep a straight face.

"What is it that makes you young ones think you can play around with things whenever you feel like it? You simply don't care about anyone except yourselves when you should be thinking more about others. Respect, that's what it comes down to. You have no respect for your elders. You just run around doing what you want when you want, fiddling with things that don't concern you. And you have no respect!"

It was obviously more than Toloes could do to stop himself laughing as Akrantha turned and stormed away. For the first time Koenig and the others caught a glimmer of the playful side to their host that so far had been well hidden under the veil of etiquette. They watched Akrantha walking doggedly down the corridor murmuring to himself about 'young ones' and 'things never changing' until he stopped abruptly.

As if on a turntable he turned slowly, his robes following him in slow motion. Ever so cautiously he took a step forward, his blue eyes narrowing slightly as he studied the group of people he'd failed to acknowledge the presence of. A smile forming and expanding on his face narrowed his eyes still further as his features beamed a deep seated happiness.

"Maya?" He breathed, almost disbelievingly.

Sharing a knowing look with Toloes, Maya nodded, her face reflecting the same smile Akrantha bore. She suppressed a laugh as Akrantha's awareness spread to the presence of her friends and he cocked his head to look at them before he looked back at her. He took further steps forward before stopping and clasping his hands together.

"I will greet you properly. All of you. But first there are urgent things I must attend to, prayers to be offered. But for now, _abach mul firon_."

With that Akrantha turned and continued off down the corridor, the lights brightening as he progressed and dimming back down behind him when he left.

Unsure of how the pronunciation would come out, Koenig tasted the words. "Abach mul firon? What does that mean?"

"To all of you, good health." Maya and Toloes translated simultaneously before looking at each other and smiling.

Daring a look down the corridor, Maya shook her head. "His observational skills haven't improved have they?"

"Absolutely not," Toloes snorted in response before changing the subject. "We'd better proceed, the others will be waiting." Toloes began to walk down the corridor, the others dutifully following him. Looking to his left Toloes noticed Alan walking almost adjacent to him and smiled. "I must remember to show them the greeting you showed me. What do you call that gesture?"

Quickening his pace slightly so he was level with Toloes, Alan replied, "A handshake, it's quite basic but does what it says on the tin."

"Does what it says on the tin?" Toloes paused and looked quizzically at Alan.

"Oh boy," Alan laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "How long is this walk? I think there's a few things I've got to teach you."

"And I you, I'm sure." Toloes continued on walking, a mischievous glint to the smile he wore.

Walking behind Maya and Tony who were slightly behind Toloes and Alan, Koenig linked his hand with Helena's. He could feel her squeeze it and gave her sideways glance. He couldn't deny he was still feeling slightly uneasy and in the way her lips briefly stretched sideways he could see that Helena felt the same. What compacted this feeling was the air of caution that Maya carried, despite being amongst her family once more there was something that wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

"How long have you had direct contact with the main computer?"

It was a question that brought Toloes to a shuddering halt, the resulting stoppage in motion almost causing those walking behind him to crash into him. Collision between them was narrowly avoided and allowed Toloes enough room to turn and face his sister without moving further from her. There was an indignant spark of guilt in his eyes as he opened his mouth to respond, his taller frame overshadowing Maya's for the briefest moment before he stepped back and closed his eyes in an effort to regain some self control. A tense pause filled the wake of the question and Toloes' initial reaction to it before he gave his answer, his voice husky and filled with something akin to regret.

"Two years." Studying his sister's features, her silent questioning, her eyes asking him why, Toloes sighed deeply. "I had no choice. The computer was damaged almost beyond repair in a Dorcon attack. As more and more systems began to fail I had to act or we would have died. As time went on we repaired much of the computer but it became apparent that it would never be able to function again fully on its own."

Breaking into what had seemed to become something very personal between the two Psychons, Koenig gave voice to his rising levels of concern. "You mean to say that you're partly a computer? That you can control most if not all of the functions of this ship?"

"Yes." Toloes seemed unfazed by the sudden interruption as if expecting it. "Many of the systems are linked directly to me through my connection with the computer, through implants in my brain. At first only one implant was required, a prototype from a developmental theory produced before we left Psychon, it was enough to keep all of the vital systems running but that too failed and caused irreparable damage. I was able to generate replacement implants which have unfortunately made the computer as dependent on me as I am on it."

Maya nodded shakily, understanding his answer. Her eyes meeting his there was one other she needed from him, "How much of you is still Toloes?"

"Enough." Toloes smiled sadly as he traced his hand along Maya's cheek.

Quiet, shy footsteps were heard echoing down the corridor. Footsteps from three pairs of feet, the sound of which drew their attention from the matter at hand. Helena was first to spy the cautious, peeking faces from behind a junction up ahead that led the corridor into different directions. She greeted the curious eyes with a warm smile and waved her hand in the ancient welcoming custom of Earth. The faces quickly withdrew before returning again, a little more boldly and three hands waved in similar fashion, attracting the attention of the others. With more eyes turned towards them the faces withdrew sharply. Hushed words seemed to be exchanged between them when suddenly one of the three faces was forced bodily out into the open having apparently been pushed by one or both of the others. Obviously instantly uncomfortable at this involuntary exposure they made to retreat but evidently soothing words from Toloes halted their exit.

"The others were becoming worried." Was the response, the speaker maintaining a safe distance, "You have been some time. They thought maybe..." A distinct consideration of their next words followed by a shift in direction as they saw Maya. "It is good to have you amongst us once again. You remember me, don't you?"

Maya pushed all melancholy from her thoughts and smiled at the friend she had not seen in a great many years, "How could I forget my brother's best friend? It's good to see you again Enlo."

Tony wasn't sure if it was the fact that this friend of Maya's was male or the devastatingly slow smile that 'Enlo' beamed towards her that made a flame of jealousy flare within him and subconsciously take hold of Maya's hand in a possessive gesture but he found himself shaken all the same.

On Alpha the only direct competition he'd known of for Maya's affections had come in the form of the Irish, 'wannabe' cowboy, Dave Reilly but now she was amongst her own people and evidently already under the admiration of someone dangerously close to her in her past life on Psychon. He tried to convince himself that it was just simple paranoia, a knee jerk reaction to a day filled with information and happenings he was having a hard time absorbing. Torn between his chief of security mentality, weariness of the outward appearances of Psychons he didn't know – especially after what had happened with Dorzak, and being Maya's '_Emicojilacha_' as he had come to understand the term, he could well see where his perceptions were being sorely tested. So caught up in these thoughts was he that he almost missed Toloes looking at him quizzically, brief glances at the hand he had interlocked with Maya's interspersed with a more in depth study of the emotions that must have been playing on his face. Though Maya had spoken little of Psychon customs when it came to physical contact, Tony misinterpreted Toloes' facial expression as one expected from someone offended by something rather than that of complete curiosity (as was more the case) and quickly surrendered Maya's hand. This elicited a deeper frown on her brother's forehead and he noticed when he looked beyond her brother to Enlo, a slightly diminished smile on his perceived rival's face.

In what seemed to have become a rather awkward happenstance for those stood in the corridor, with the other Alphans as intensely aware of Tony's misgivings as the other Psychons, the emergence of Akrantha from behind the main group served as something of a distraction – and relief.

At least until he addressed the humans directly.

"You haven't travelled very far since I last saw you. Do your people naturally walk very slowly?"

Alan snorted shortly while Toloes seemed to allow his vision to retreat into the ceiling again and Helena, Tony and Koenig smiled in an automatic response to what was an innocent question asked by someone as yet unfamiliar of their race.

Finding herself the only one capable of answering the query, Maya smiled at her Uncle. "No Uncle. We were on our way to meet the others when we started to have a discussion, we got a little distracted. We're coming now."

"Excellent." Akrantha smiled widely again before greeting Maya properly as he had promised and in a manner matching Toloes. Parting from Maya he greeted the humans in the same way, each of them finding the close contact a little unnerving but accepting it. When all had been greeted he passed through the group, standing now between Enlo and the others and announced loudly, "Come! Now it is time to celebrate!"


	6. Chapter 6

Music.

They could hear music. Music unlike any they had heard before but it was beautiful – captivating. As they drew closer to its source they could hear voices singing, growing louder the nearer they came. They were words they could not understand but there could be no mistaking the emotion they were sung with.

Elation.

Pure Elation.

His companions already gone and still walking ahead of the group, Enlo guided them. His movements growing more animated as they neared their destination, his footsteps as if in time with the music. As they turned into a corridor they could see a wide doorway open ahead of them and could detect movement.

People were dancing.

Stopping suddenly as they reached the midpoint of the corridor, Enlo turned and gave the Alphans a wide smile before bowing low. His eyes lifted for a moment as he shared a quick glance with Akrantha and at a barely perceptible nod he quickly turned and ran towards the open doorway, his run ending in a series of flips and somersaults that left the Alphans open mouthed with amazement. Akrantha glanced behind him and laughed as the Alphans recovered themselves slowly and followed his lead as he recommenced walking down the corridor. They seemed puzzled at his amusement and how much he seemed to enjoy their open wonderment but he did nothing to explain it, instead enjoying the fact that if they found Enlo's little display fascinating they'd find what was coming even more so.

Almost as soon as the first Alphan crossed the threshold the music stopped, the singing voices fell silent and the dancers suddenly became still as though time had frozen. Caught off guard for the moment, the Alphans looked around them, their eyes scanning the room as they entered.

Initially it was subtle – the low rhythm as they walked further into the room, a quiet hum of voices that had been high with song. Out of the corner of her eye Helena detected faint signs of movement, as she followed the others she kept part of her attention focussed on the movements that had started almost unnoticeable but were now becoming more obvious. Faint strains of music accompanied the still barely noticeable movement as they looked around them, their footsteps slowed as they observed all that lay around them. The more they moved into the room – now standing amongst the dancers that had stopped as if frozen in time, Helena could see more movement and seeing a knowing look on Maya's exuberant face realised what was happening.

"It's a game, John." She whispered to Koenig, excitement heightening the pitch of her voice. "The further into the room we go, the more they move! Look!"

Helena drew Koenig's attention to a small section of Psychons stood near the doorway they had entered through and could tell he was noticing their subtle movements increasing as he and his party moved closer to the back of the room. Without realising at first, Koenig's mind wandered back to when he had first encountered Maya and his words to her when she had greeted him.

'_You Psychons are full of fun and games._'

Looking around him this thought seemed apt. He shared a glance with Alan who seemed to be enjoying it and had caught on, having heard Helena's whisper. Out of curiosity he looked to Tony who seemed less comfortable with his surroundings and on high alert for sudden movements, his alertness causing him to jump when the music increased in volume and the dancers began to dance again when they passed. For his part, Tony looked sheepishly at Maya who simply laughed at his reaction and shook her head.

Koenig could feel Helena's grip tighten as she squeezed his hand with excitement flowing out of her and brightening her features immensely. He smiled despite himself – enjoying her high mood and starting to share her infectious appreciation for what was going on around them.

It seemed as though all of the Psychons burst back into life the moment they reached the back of the room.

The quiet hum that had continued in the background broke out again into song and the dancers moved more quickly as those playing the music moved amongst them in a colourful explosion of motion and sound. Akrantha and Toloes, who had moved from the Alphans when they had entered the room, rejoined them and watched the proceedings, beaming at the way the Alphans were truly engrossed in trying to observe every part of what was happening before them. They'd noticed Tony's startlement at the music growing suddenly in volume and had shared Maya's amusement.

Noticing that Tony was slowly starting to relax into the situation and enjoy himself, Toloes bent slightly to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry we frightened you."

Tony jumped again slightly at the unexpected whisper before looking at Toloes and smiling sympathetically when he noticed his jumping had caused Toloes to flinch slightly. He realised that he probably wasn't making the best first impression in the world and wondered just what opinion Toloes would have on his being involved with Maya.

"I'm really sorry." He apologised.

Toloes smiled and shook his head, "Don't be. As Chief of Security as your Commander introduced you I'm sure it is your job to be..." Toloes paused for a moment as he considered his next word, "Wary of your surroundings and sudden movements. If I had thought on this sooner I would have notified the others and perhaps not caused you such discomfort."

"Oh don't worry." Tony shrugged light-heartedly, "You're not torturing me nearly as much as Maya does."

There was a slight tinge of surprise to the look Toloes gave him in response and Tony was about to elaborate when he heard a sudden gasp from Maya that drew his attention and he followed her line of sight. All in the room fell silent when the presence of several Psychons that had not originally been present was noticed and before them every Psychon, including Maya, rapidly lowered themselves to their knees and placed their hands palm downwards on the floor, their heads bowed. Each of those that had entered the room appeared older than any Psychon they had yet encountered; each was dressed in flowing robes not unlike those that Akrantha wore but more elaborate in design and darker colour. They stood with their hands clasping their wrists, eyes surveying the room and the alien strangers within it. Though not cool in their emotionless visage their faces radiated a stillness that brought the Alphans calm despite the odd happening.

Two amongst the newcomers stepped forward, a man and a woman, their steps tentative as they approached the Alphans though it was not them their eyes were focussed on. A flash of recognition struck Koenig as he took in their appearance, not only from the way their faces were painted in a fashion not too dissimilar from the old French aristocrats he had read about in books or the way their hair was styled in a way unique to them but that underneath their makeup they resembled Maya.

Neither one more so than the woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Many of the Psychons kneeling on the floor had started to lift their heads, watching with spreading smiles as the man stepped slightly ahead of the woman and halted in front of Maya. He leaned down before her, his hand – palm down, touching her chin. She lifted her head to look at him and Helena found herself struck by the raw emotion encompassing the room, held back by only a thin band of self control. As the man stood Maya followed suit and found herself pulled instantly into his arms, his forehead resting on hers.

Though they could not see either Psychon's face there was no mistaking the emotion in the man's voice as he spoke, "It lifts my heart to know that you are amongst us once again." After a pause the man moved back, his breaking contact with Maya reluctant but necessary as he spoke to her friends. "_Aban seous teremaka!_" He proclaimed loudly in Psychon as he spread his arms wide before translating, "We welcome you as friends!"

Koenig stood forward, glancing behind him briefly as he smiled at Maya – the Psychon happier than he had ever seen her. "_Es tomon da kalek teremen._" He returned, remembering the brief lesson in traditional Psychon greetings he'd received from Maya. His answer to the man had translated as, 'we accept your welcome and your friendship.'

Despite Koenig's lack of faith in his pronunciation and certainty that he had muddled up one or two of the words, the man seemed delighted if not surprised that he had been greeted in such a way and made him feel that at least he hadn't gone too wrong. With a smile the man stepped back so he was again in line with the woman and both inclined their heads, their movements shadowed by the others behind them. They raised their heads after a moment and the man smiled widely.

"I am Tanod," He introduced himself then indicated the woman. "This is my wife, Tosie."

Helena nodded, recognising their names and put her hand to her mouth. "You're Maya's grandparents. She's told us about you. You're members of the Elders Council."

Tosie, who had been silent until this point confirmed what Helena had said. "We are and these are the other members." She indicated the others stood by the door that bowed their heads once again. "Please accept our gratitude for taking care of Maya in whatever circumstances brought her to you, I know they cannot have been easy or happy circumstances but we shall not speak of them now. Now it is time for us to learn more of each other."

"We would like that very much." Koenig smiled, slowly letting his guard down but still wary all the same. He was glad that he had least partially memorised the route back in case things weren't all that they appeared to be – something he'd come to expect from Psychons.

With a further inclination of their heads and still brimming smiles, Tanod and Tosie turned so their backs were touching one another and signalled for those still kneeling to stand. There was a rumble of laughter around the room as many of the Psychons noticed that one amongst their number was still kneeling.

And snoring.

Fearing for a moment that they'd done something to make the Psychons laugh at them, the Alphans looked at one another before Alan noticed that Akrantha was still on the floor beside him and was the source of the low snoring sound he'd heard. Stifling a chuckle he looked at him for a moment longer before looking up and seeing that Tanod and Tosie had noticed – Tosie looking at Akrantha with exasperation before turning her eyes to her husband who looked similarly unimpressed.

Maya, on the other hand, made no effort to hide her amusement at seeing her Uncle asleep and let out a short laugh. "I can't believe he still does that! If there's one thing in this Universe that doesn't change it will be him."

"How did we come to have a son that can fall asleep in any given situation at any given time?" Tanod said almost thoughtfully.

Tosie nodded, "And anywhere."

"I forgot to mention," Toloes joined, bringing the attention of those around him from his uncle to himself, "I found him sleeping in the exhaust manifolds again last cycle."

"The exh-" Tosie broke off, looking down at her son once again then back to Toloes, "I thought you had activated a forcefield to keep him out from there."

"I did. He must have deactivated it somehow. I've activated another which is encrypted so he should be unable to access them. That doesn't mean he won't wander to an alternative sleeping place."

Tony frowned a moment, incredulous. "Wander to an alternative sleeping place? You mean sleepwalk? I know some humans do it but never knew other species did it too."

"Oh yes," Maya's impish grin sparkled, "He used to do it all the time on Psychon. We used to find him in some rather..._unusual_ places." She drew out the word unusual.

"Don't remind me." Tanod grumbled, obviously recalling a memory he seemed reluctant to acknowledge.

Tosie's face and voice were filled with barely concealed amusement as she understood Tanod's point and lightly scorned Maya, "I am sure your grandfather was traumatised enough that particular time. I doubt he wishes to revisit it again."

"She's right, Maya." Toloes agreed, "Not that you could traumatise him anymore than you have already by gracing us with your presence again."

Koenig, Helena, Tony and Alan were shocked by this comment until they noticed the same mischievous glint in Toloes' eyes that Maya had in her light arguments with Tony and the look of mock outrage Maya was displaying – her eyes and mouth wide.

"Well!" She sputtered, "I'm sure he's more traumatised by the fact that you've more or less made yourself a complete computer and despite the changes you've made to yourself you haven't done anything with your personality. It's shocking!"

Ripples of laughter from all parties filled the room as Toloes tried to formulate a response and failed.

"Somebody has been practicing." Enlo's voice commented as he re-entered the room and came to a stop near the members of the Elders Council, his presence had been noticeably absent after his skilful entrance. "You have to admit she's got better, Toloes."

"Yes, well. Perhaps now I understand Mr Verdeschi's comment about being tortured by Maya."He and Tony shared a knowing glance before he returned his attention to Enlo, "Is all well?"

"Of course, but forgive me; there was someone who did not want to miss this joyous occasion."

The Alphans looked on in amazement as Enlo looked behind him and ushered a small boy into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"A child?" Helena gasped in awe.

Noticeably taken aback by Helena's comment, Enlo frowned before allowing it to relax into a smile far smaller than those previous. "Yes, though unfortunately not mine." Kneeling down beside the boy he whispered to him, "Go and say hello."

Bearing all of the uncertainty and shyness typical of a child faced with strangers, the boy seemed to hesitate before running across the room full pelt and throwing himself at Toloes who crouched down as the boy reached him and gathered him up in his arms, swinging him around and keeping hold of him.

Maya, who had not taken her eyes from the child the moment he was revealed, faced her brother with visible astonishment. Instinctively she reached up to him with her hand, the child mirroring her movement, their palms meeting in the middle. His hand dwarfed by hers. They remained that way as she raised her eyes to her brother. She could sense the boy's genetic link with her brother and a friend she had known well, holding her close to her heart even after the passage of so much time.

"You and Aivesia?"

Sadness crossed Toloes' features as he nodded solemnly. "Yes…we were joined a year after leaving Psychon." With a faltering breath he pushed away his sadness and forced a smile, "This is Kesh." Rubbing his head against his son's he caught his attention and softly instructed him while gesturing towards the Alphans with his eyes, "_Ekensha mien. Ensaba_ 'hello'."

"He-" Kesh paused, looking back at his father for confirmation.

Toloes smiled genuinely as he looked at the Alphans, "He doesn't yet know your language, he is learning." Turning back to his son, he repeated, "He-lo." Breaking down the word.

"Hello." Kesh managed before bursting into a brilliant grin, evidently very pleased with himself.

"Ah boy he's a cutie!" Alan exclaimed loudly, his face beaming. "Look at that smile!"

"He's lovely." Helena agreed before looking at Toloes, "How old is he?"

"He is four years old." Just at that moment Kesh's grin faded and he yawned deeply, Toloes allowed him to turn in his arms and rest his head in the space between his neck and shoulder. "And ready to sleep."

Enlo crossed the room, pausing only to show his respect to the Elders Council members and stood beside Toloes, "I will take him back."

Toloes gently jostled Kesh to rouse him where he had fallen asleep, his son blinking – his eyes bleary before he mumbled, "_En tiemen es nauma kasek_."

Sadness filled Toloes' features as he closed his eyes and rested his head momentarily on Kesh's, his arms tightening ever so slightly around the boy. "_Es tomen tosho kascha_. Go with Enlo, I will see you soon. I am not sad."

With a measure of reluctance, Toloes set Kesh down on his feet and he was led away by Enlo. Maya watched his exit until he was out of sight and turned to look at her brother, considering him. She'd seen his sadness and the way his arms tightened instinctively around his son as she'd heard him speak of his father's sadness, his wish that his father would join him. She felt the pull of her heart as she asked the question she was dreading the answer to. The question she had wanted to ask but held back from in the presence of Kesh - the source of her brother's sadness.

"Aivesia. Where is she?"

"She-" Toloes paused, struggling. His anguish was clear for the Alphans to see but he kept a faltering grip on his self control as he confirmed Maya's suspicion, "She was taken by the Dorcons. There was nothing I could do to stop them. They took her while she still carried Yemek, my other son."

Horrified and sickened beyond measure the Alphans could scarcely believe what they had heard Toloes say. When they had discovered the Dorcons' intent for Maya, the living hell they condemned her people to for the sake of their leader, they'd found it abhorrent enough but what they understood now defied all sense of morality and gave them a renewed hate for the Psychons' worst enemies.

"When she was _pregnant_?" Tony hissed, the first of the Alphans to give voice to his disgust.

Tosie sighed with resignation tinged with latent anger, "A brainstem is a brainstem to them, regardless of the cost or the lives it damages. They care for nothing else."

"That's disgusting." Alan grumbled, remembering all too well his own feelings about his people's encounter with the Dorcons.

Despite his pale makeup, Tanod appeared to turn paler as realization nudged him and he looked upon the humans. "Not once have you asked us of who we speak." His breath left him as he concluded, "You have encountered them."

Not knowing the impact his words would have on the suddenly frail looking man before him, Koenig could only speak honestly. "Yes we have."

Not thinking of what he was saying however much the memory still haunted him, Tony added. "And we're still trying to repair the damage from their attack. If it hadn't been for John we would have lost Maya."

Tanod inhaled sharply as if struck, his eyes closing tightly. Tosie moved to support him, to comfort him, but he shook his head briefly despite holding her as he returned the comfort she gave to him. Opening his eyes he fixed them squarely on Koenig, "Then we have much to thank you for. We must help you rebuild."

Drawing strength from her husband as he recovered slowly, Tosie assented. "As soon as you see fit, Commander, instruct us and we shall give you the assistance you require. If you are in need of any materials I am sure Toloes will be able to give you all we can spare. In the meantime it is time we continued in good spirits, please, all of you join us as we share a meal."

Annoyed at Tony's thoughtlessness but buoyed by Tanod and Tosie's offer of help, Koenig readily accepted. "I, we, very much appreciate your offer of help and materials. We will gladly accept any help you can give us. I'm sure we would also enjoy something to eat, I know I'm certainly hungry." He said the last with a smile.

Tosie returned Koenig's smile and gestured for the group to come away from where they had stood, bringing them into the middle of the room, and with a small button on her sleeve, summoned a large rectangular table laden with what the Alphans could assume were Psychon delicacies, that rose from beneath the floor behind them. Another button on her sleeve summoned chairs that swept out circularly from beneath the table. There were enough seats for the Alphans, Toloes and all eleven members of the Elders Council, those that had entertained them seated themselves on the floor and conversed amongst themselves as the Alphans were instructed to sit down.

Before Maya seated herself at the table she turned to Toloes who had lightly touched her shoulder. She felt the brush of his head against hers as he bent down to speak to her quietly. Tony – still in relatively close proximity to Maya, heard his words. He forced himself to quash his reaction as he joined the others. It had been a simple question but one that would only bring fresh pain to his lover and renewed sadness to her sibling.

"What of our father?"


End file.
